


Kiss Me

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this si fu ckin gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a never-ending mystery to Daichi, but it's simple things that really get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> everytime i listen to taylor swift i think of kuroo for some reason and i always churn out kurodai from it so juust take this. just take it. its not even edited. its 2am i dont care.

Daichi is never sure how events play out when it comes to Kuroo, but this one he’s even more muddled on. They're standing in his kitchen, the house empty save for the two of them. He's trapped against the counter by Kuroo’s hands, close enough to feel his breath on his face. Kuroo’s eyes are closed and his brows furrowed like he’s trying to concentrate on a difficult problem as he toys with his lip. Daichi’s entranced - this moment doesn’t feel real, feels dreamlike and timeless. He doesn’t remember deciding to reach his hand up and run his thumb just under Kuroo’s mouth, but he’s watching himself do it, slowly, as if he’s going to scare him away. Kuroo’s eyes open at the touch, dark and unsure (the first time Daichi has seen him like that). 

“We probably shouldn’t,” he says, voice more steady than he feels. He doesn’t mean it, not really - he doesn’t want Kuroo to leave. The rational part of him is telling him that he hasn’t known Kuroo that long, they live so far apart, he’s far too much to handle, but right now he doesn’t care. 

That’s a lie - he hasn’t cared for a long time. He didn’t care when he first saw Kuroo’s smirk and felt his mouth go dry, didn’t care when he stole glances during practice matches, didn’t care when they exchanged phone numbers or purposefully got themselves locked in the storage closet and talked all night. He didn’t care when they started taking trips to see each other or when he invited him to stay the night at his house. 

Kuroo’s uncertainty smooths out into something playful, something confident, something Daichi is used to but still doesn’t understand. “Do you want to stop?” he asks, like he already knows the answer, and Daichi’s sure he does. 

“What do you think?” Daichi mumbles, his eyebrow twitching, and Kuroo’s toothy smile is triumphant. His hand moves from the counter to rest delicately on Daichi’s hip, the other moving to the back of his head. His thumb rubs circles behind his ear as Daichi’s hands move up his back firmly, getting a solid feel of it. He pushes slightly, and Kuroo takes the hint to move forward and suddenly their lips are together. 

The first kiss is barely there, testing how they fit together. Their noses bump a little bit, and Kuroo’s breath washes over his chin. They stay still for a moment, letting time hang as they take it in, before coming together again. 

This time it’s firm and sweet and hazy. Daichi isn’t sure how long they stand there kissing, hands running over each other, but it’s enough that Kuroo eventually lifts him up and sets him on the counter for ease. His legs automatically wrap around his waist, thighs squeezing against his hips, and Kuroo outright moans. Daichi jerks back, staring at him in surprise. 

“You’re really hot,” Kuroo says shamelessly, moving back in closer. Daichi turns redder than he already is and lightly kicks Kuroo’s lower back. 

“Shut up,” he mumbles as Kuroo goes in for a quick, firm kiss. Daichi almost follows him as he pulls back again, but he stays still, questioning him with frustrated eyes. 

Kuroo reaches behind himself and squeezes one of Daichi’s toes. “It’d be better if you took off these dad socks though.” 

Daichi can feel his eyes roll into the back of his head. “They’re regular socks, Kuroo, lay off.” 

“They’re dad socks and you know it,” Kuroo says, kissing him before he can retort. “And I’m taking them off so I don’t have to feel their scratchy dad material on my back.” 

He follows through with his words with a bit of difficulty given the position, and in retaliation Daichi rubs his now-cold feet against Kuroo’s warm skin. The taller yelps a little, and Daichi lets a mischievous smile grace his lips. 

“You’re evil, Sawamura,” Kuroo says, his eyes glinting like he’s already thought of his payback. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Daichi replies, tugging on his shirt. Whatever Kuroo had planned is swallowed by his mouth, and Daichi thinks he’s better off for it.


End file.
